Future FamilyHistory
by bbcfan
Summary: The worst gunwoman in the world comes back in time to get lessons from her ancestor, the best gunman ever.


Triclaw(Trigun)  
Future Family History Disclaimer: Trigun is copyright Yasuhiro Nightow / Shonen Gaho-Nha, Tokuma Shoten, JVC and licensed in the United States by Pioneer. I, regretfully, do not share in the legal rights to the aforementioned works. I am merely a humble fanfiction writer who wishes to continue the greatest legend of all time. That of Vash the Stampede - the Humanoid Typhoon.  
Author's Note: Triclaw is a feline Furry tale based on the anime/manga series Trigun.  
Chapter One She came into town on the bus, her blond hair blowing behind her in the crisp autumn wind that made patterns in her tawny fur. Her coat showed signs of wear from the long journey she'd endured. She perked her ears and listened for news of the one she had travelled so far to meet.  
Those who encountered her would tell any cat that she had the agility of a cat, the speed of a demon, and the marksmanship of a nearsighted monkey.  
She was practicing when she heard the yowl. "Shit." she muttered, hurrying over to the blond cat who lie unmoving in the middle of the road. "Hey! Come on! Damn it. Whoever you are. You can't be dead. Mom'll kill me. I was supposed to come back here to improve my aim and that's it. I can't have killed someone. Damn it."  
She put her face in her hands and began to cry.  
"Hey, it's all right." The blonde cat told her, as he got to his feet, and brushed off his tawny fur. "Really. See. You just surprised me so much that I didn't see that stone that was lying in the road and I, well, I tripped. But I'm fine. See?" He posed for her so that she could see he hadn't been shot. "Tell you what, though. Given your skills, I'd feel a lot safer if you aimed you gun right at me."  
"Oh, I know I'm horrible." the girl wailed. "I'm a disgrace to the family. You'd think that the great- great-great granddaughter of the legendary Vash the Stampede could aim a gun. But, no. I'm the worst gunwoman of my time. I'm utter crap when it comes to marksmanship. Undeserving of the name Vashworthy."  
"V - Vashworthy? My Grand- granddaughter?" Vash the Stampede keeled over on the spot. He lie there for a while with his nose twitching and a rather dumb expression etched upon his feline face.  
About ten minutes later, Miss Vashworthy was drinking tea in a small diner with Vash when Meryl, a smallish white furred she-cat arrived with her partner, Millie, a tall and cheerful calico.  
"Hi, girls." Vash waved.  
Meryl glared at Miss Vashworthy.  
Miss Vashworthy seemed to be studying Meryl. For a long moment, no one spoke.  
"Oh wow! You look nothing like your picture Great-great-great Grandma Meryl!" Miss Vashworthy suddenly exclaimed excitedly.  
"Just who are you calling Grandma?!" Meryl shouted. "I'm not an old woman and I'm not even married. So how the hell am I supposed to be your grandmother?"  
"I'm from the future." Miss Vashworthy explained. "My name is Elaine Vashworthy."  
"She came all the way back her so I could give her lessons on how to aim a gun." Vash said around a donut. "She's a really bad shot."  
"You bet I am," Elaine agreed. "And that simply will not do. Not with my being the great-great-great granddaughter of the legendary gunman, Vash the Stampede."  
"Just a minute," Millie interrupted. "But didn't you just say that Meryl was your great-great-great grandmother?"  
Elaine nodded.  
"Then that means..."  
Meryl and Vash suddenly realized what it meant. For the longest time, they gazed, nose to nose, into each other's eyes. Then, Vash broke out into raucous laughter while Meryl insisted there was no way she'd ever marry an idiot like him.  
"Let's get some practice in." Vash suggested leading Elaine out of the diner.  
Vash lined up a few cans and fired off a few shots. Each hit its target dead on center. Then he lined up a few more.  
Elaine fired a few shots. They went wide, each missing the target. She dropped her arms to her sides and frowned.  
"I can't do it." She sighed.  
"Heck I couldn't even shoot straight if I treated a shot like that." Vash told her. "There's a big difference between being quick and rushing your shot. Now, your first mistake is that you don't aim your shot. You can't just pull out a gun and fire it. You must aim your shot. Now, line up your target..." he stood behind his great-great-great granddaughter and helped her line up the gun with the first can. "Good. Now, very gently, squeeze the trigger."  
Elaine fired, this time hitting the can. "I did it, Grampa! I did it!"  
"Not bad." Vash smiled.  
Chapter Two "So," Millie did Vash and Meryl really give pick the name Vashworthy for their last name?"  
"No," Elaine told her.  
"A ha!" Meryl cried out.  
Vash stared in confusion.  
"They picked Stampede as their last name."  
Meryl fell over sideways and landed on a small black cat , who meeped in surprise.  
"Vash and Meryl had four children. Three sons and one daughter. She married a wealthy cat named Nicholas Wolfwood III."  
"I thought he never had any kids. Wolfwood I mean."  
"He didn't." Vash told them.  
"One of the boys at the orphanage he ran named himself Nicholas D. Wolfwood II, in honor of the man who saved his life."  
"That's so sad." Millie said. "So, how much money does Nicholas III have."  
"Millie, that's hardly a polite question."  
"Fifiteen billion double dollars." Elaine told her.  
"Wow! He must have had a really rich uncle or something." Millie exclaimed.  
"I guess." Elaine. "I don't really know. Great-great aunt Betty settled down long before I was born. I've never met her family. We've run into the others, though."  
"The others?" Millie asked.  
"Vash's and Meryl's sons each took a wife. They three families lived a nomadic life, travelling ogether as a single albeit rather large group." Elaine explained. "Of course, eventually the family got too big to continue traveling together. "  
"That's a pity." Vash said around his nth donut of the day,  
"The eldest, my great-great uncle Jonathan son stayed with Vash and Meryl and kept the name Stampede." Elaine told them. "The middle son, my great-great uncle Clive took the last name Marksman and set off with his wife and son. The youngest, my great-great granddaddy Gunner, took the name Vashworthy and set off with his wife and their twin sons a week after their daughter was born."  
"My grandparents eventually settled down in Rivertown, which had been renamed after Vash flooded the place. They were excellent gunsmiths. My mom teaches at the local school and dad runs the local donut shop."  
"Vash. Elaine." Millie called out some time later. "It's time for dinner."  
"Oh, boy! Dinner!" Vash whooped, helping himself to a large portion and starting to wolf it down. "I'm starving! This diet I'm on really makes me hungry."  
"Just what diet are you talking about?" Meryl drolled.  
"We're going to have a big family, Meryl." Vash gushed. "Isn't it wonderful?"  
Meryl grabbed Vash by the scruff of his neck, and dragged him into the kitchen. "Vash,," she said. "You don't really believe all that rubbish that imposter's been telling you. Do you?"  
"My great-great-great granddaughter would never lie to me." Vash told her.  
"She's not your great-great-great granddaughter." Meryl argued. "She's just another bounty hunter here for the sixty billion double dollars."  
"You're wrong, Meryl." Vash told her. "She's not a liar."  
"Look, Vash." Meryl said, getting herself a glass of water. "For us to be married, I'd have to be crazy enough to fall in love with you. Plus, you'd have to fall in love with me. Fat chance of that happening. Right?" She turned to face Vash and saw him standing there with his eyes all dewy and sparkly. He was purring. "Um? Vash?"  
As Vash continued to gaze at her, there was something in the kitten-eyed look of the legendary gunman that made Derringer Meryl finally realize the truth. And as it dawned on her, her expression softened.  
Vash leapt with joy as he saw the change in Meryl's countenance. "You do love me." He exclaimed. "I knew it! Oh, Meryl."  
Before Meryl could say a word in reply, she was wrapped tightly in the arms of Vash the Stampede and on the receiving end of a kiss that could only be descibed as clumsily elegant."  
There was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." Millie called in. She went to the door. "It's Mister Priest." she called in to Vash and Meryl. "Shall I send him in so you two can get married now?"  
Wolfwood stood there with a dumbfounded look on his scraggly muzzle. 


End file.
